1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical energy-transforming equipment, and more particularly to an electrical energy-transforming equipment for arrangement within a cubicle, which comprises a transformer for distributing electric power, a current transformer (CT), and a potential transformer (PT), all molded in one piece, thereby preventing an accident of electric shock from occurring, as well as making it possible to prevent the current transformer and the potential transformer from being deteriorated.